Communication and Distance
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Saat jarak dan komunikasi secara langsung memisahkan mereka. Jengah dan Bosan mulai menerpa masing-masing individu. Pemikiran yang terlalu terasingkan dengan pasangan membuat ingatan tentangnya menjadi halangan. / "Kau tidak membawa apa-apa?" / "Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?" / Request From Hinata-chan Hope you like this!


**Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rating is T**

**Genre is Romance****—****Hurt/Comfort, and****—****Drama**

**Pairing is Sasuke and Hinata****—****only them****—**

**Happy Reading Minna-sama!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua matanya memutar malas. Mendengarkan untaian kata yang diarahkan oleh sensei yang berada di depan kelas. Meski memperhatikan nya dengan serius, toh—materi itu masuk kuping kanan dan keluar kuping kiri. Bukan maksud untuk menjadi anak murid pemberontak, hanya saja agak jengah setiap hari duduk, lalu mendengarkan, dan mengisi soal. Terlalu monoton. Meski materi yang diajarkan tidak selalu sama.

Ada kalanya kebosanan itu selalu melandanya. Mulai dari pelajaran—sekolah, keluarga, bahkan sampai ia mulai bosan dengan cinta yang tengah ia jalani.

Long Distance dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang tengah bersekolah jauh darinya—Suna High School. Bukan semata-mata alasan ia bosan karena pemuda itu yang tidak memperhatikan nya. Tidak. Mereka terbiasa dengan via Call yang memperlihatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling perhatian. Mereka saling bercerita dengan kehidupan yang mereka lalui dimasing-masing kota yang mereka tempati.

Mereka begitu dekat.

Tapi mereka juga sedemikian terlihat asing. Tanpa komunikasi langsung, dan tanpa perhatian yang benar-benar tersirat dari sikap tubuh secara jelas—gadis bermata kelabu itu merasa asing dan canggung dengan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani selama hampir dua tahun itu.

Bukan salahnya jika merasa seperti itu. Sang Uchiha yang sangat sibuk hingga tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar berkunjung ke kota kelahiran nya—Konoha—dan melupakan gadis mungil, nan manis yang hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu kehadiran nya. Sibuk dengan tugas yang selalu menumpuk, itulah alasan yang selalu terlontar dari lelaki berparas tampan itu. Tanpa argumen lain yang mungkin akan melengkapi alasan nya.

Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tidak curiga. Jelas tidak. Tugas-tugas saat liburan memang menumpuk. Liburan pada musim panas dan musim dingin tidak dapat menjadi alasan untuk dia dan dirinya bertemu. Tumpukan-tumpukkan buku yang sudah menjadi tugas musim itu akan dikumpulkan pada musim selanjutnya. Itu yang menjadi halangan untuk mereka bertemu.

Namun hanya dua sampai tiga hari—apakah masih belum bisa? Yang selalu terlontar dan berdengung di dalam kepalanya adalah pertanyaan klise itu. Liburan dengan satu musim penuh, apakah meluangkan dua sampai tiga hari tidak bisa? Kendaraan transportasi yang cepat dan murah serta efensien pastinya membuat lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah bolak-balik Konoha—Suna jika memang ingin. Tapi ini—

Gadis itu terpekur. Pemikiran negatif yang baru saja memasuki pikiran nya membuatnya secara tidak langsung tersadar. Frasa tepat yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepalanya dulu adalah dua kalimat kecil yang biasa terucap dengan lancar. Jika Ingin. Frasa mudah yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan oleh dirinya.

Jika Ingin, Sasuke akan datang padanya. Bukan malah mengatakan secara gamblang lewat Via Call bahwa tugas musiman nya banyak. Bertumpuk dan harus diselesaikan secara cepat sebelum waktu musiman nya habis. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat pertama kali lelaki itu mengatakan nya, ada rasa kecewa yang terbesit, meski dengan cepat dia harus memutar ekspresinya agar tidak terlalu terlihat. Mengatakan dengan tenang dalam konsep yang sudah tersimpan dengan rapi di memorinya.

"Tidak apa-apa—aku—aku juga banyak tugas."

Bukan permohonan dengan argumen perdebatan yang ia kerahkan. Melainkan argumen dengan nada pasrah yang ia ucapkan dengan nada lirih. Bukan karena takut ataupun lelah, hanya saja gadis itu berpikir—mungkin memang dia banyak tugas. Pemikiran positif yang selalu terbesit di otaknya ketika musiman-musiman lalu Sasuke-nya mengatakan hal yang sama. Meski tidak ada pemikiran bahwa Sasuke-nya selingkuh, hanya saja pemikiran bahwa pemuda itu yang sudah jengah padanya tidak berlalu.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesuatu yang berdengung mengusiknya sedari tadi. Memegangi ponsel pintarnya sejak tadi—Uchiha muda itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Duduk diantara kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi di kelasnya. Sesekali keningnya mengernyit dan mengecek ponselnya dengan tergesa. Suatu perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Meski tidak dapat dibilang khawatir, namun tidak bisa juga dibilang sebagai tenang. Suatu mengganjal yang ambigu terlalu sesak menerpanya.

Telinganya kembali berdengung. Rasa bosan dan jengah kembali melandanya saat tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun dari ponselnya. Via Callpun tidak diangkat—ada rasa lain yang menyelimutinya. Meski agaknya ia sudah bosan, namun mau bagaimanapun—gadis itu tetap masih menjadi miliknya. Selama dua tahun ini tanpa komunikasi langsung, dan tanpa interaksi langsung—membuat logikanya meragukan perasaan nya sendiri.

Tidak dapat diartikan sebagai tidak cinta juga. Hanya saja ini terlalu monoton. Tidak ada hal lain yang perlu ditangani—tidak pernah ada argumen perdebatan disetiap pembicaraan, tidak ada juga tatapan kemarahan atau kecemburuan ketika ia membicarakan tentang gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan nya. Semuanya terlalu monoton. Tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya merasa tertantang.

Ada kalanya ketika ia merasa merindukan gadis itu, lalu ia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia banyak tugas—sebagai alibi bahwa ia menginginkan argumen lain dari gadis berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Namun tetap saja. Nada pasrah dan jawaban penyelesaian yang monoton mengiringi nada manisnya. Bukan tatapan kekecewaan yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum tipis, melainkan sikap tubuh tenang yang membuatnya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Getir.

Meski ada sekecamuk yang dia rasakan ketika kekasihnya itu tidak pernah menampakkan sisi lain dari dirinya—namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lelaki egois yang memaksakan kehendaknya kepada kekasih mungilnya itu. Hanya saja jengah dan bosan yang melandanya tidak dapat ia hindari.

Kamuflase seperti bunglon tidak dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang lain di luar sana. Ia tetap akan terlihat, dengan ekspresi lain yang mewarnai wajahnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, sesuatu hal yang mendesak untuk diungkapkan melalui bibirnya sendiri. Sesuatu kata yang membuatnya menghindari kejengahan itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21 Juli**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan piyama tipis berwarna dominan biru muda dan rambut yang diikat tinggi tanpa menyisakan anak rambut di bawahnya, gadis bermata kelabu itu menginjakkan kaki dengan santai di flat yang hanya ia tempati sendiri. Orang tua yang bahkan hanya perduli pada kehidupan bisnisnya, dan seorang kakak yang sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu—membuatnya secara paksa harus turun tangan dalam kemandirian nya tanpa menyusahkan orang terdekatnya.

Bulan ini masuk ke dalam musim panas. Memang tidak ada yang mengerikan dari musim ini, kecuali panasnya yang menyengat kulit. Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengecek Ponsel pintarnya. Memastikan bahwa orang yang ditujunya telah memberikan kabar padanya, atau sekedar mengucapkan kata Halo padanya dalam via email.

Tidak ada tatapan khawatir yang menghiasi mata kelabunya seperti dulu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Meski ada perasaan takut yang menjalar ketika dua bulan ini tidak ada kabar dari kekasihnya. Tidak ada sekedar penyapaan selamat pagi yang berlanjut hingga sekolah mulai masuk—dan kembali berlanjut hingga sekolah usai seperti dulu.

Semua itu hanyalah awal ketika pertama kali mereka jadian, hingga hari ke hari—itu semua berubah. Ia mulai menyadari perubahan itu pada kekasihnya. Jarang menghubunginya adalah alasan kuat kenapa batin nya terus berkecamuk. Tidak dapat dengan lantang ia mengucapkan kalau pemuda itu selingkuh—ia mengenalnya sejak mereka berdua masih memakai popok dan meminum susu bersama. Sasuke-nya tidak akan selingkuh sebelum memutuskan suatu hubungan.

Perasaan mengganjal yang ia rasakan tidak menentu kali ini. Lagi-lagi ia melirik kalender yang terpasang di luar pintu kulkasnya. Sebelum tangan nya mengambil handle pintu kulkas dan mengambil minuman isotonik di dalam sana. Mata kelabunya tetap memperhatikan kalender. Melihat apa yang salah dengan tanggal ini.

21 Juli.

Tanggal yang bahkan ia sendiri sudah lupa dengan tanggal apa itu. Entahlah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tangan pemuda itu memegang ponselnya dengan perasaan ragu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia merindukan gadis itu sekarang. Jika ia duluan yang menelpon, maka ia tidak akan tau jika gadis itu merindukan nya atau tidak. Pertengahan musim panas yang benar-benar panas. Yang hanya bisa ia habiskan dengan setumpuk tugas sekolah yang benar-benar monoton. Bukan maksud untuk merendahkan hanya saja ia benar-benar membutuhkan hal untuk membuatnya merasa tertantang.

Tapi tidak ada.

Kaos tipis berwarna putih dan celana katun selututnya yang ia pakai masih tidak bisa mengurangi hawa panas yang menguar dari alam. Meski begitu panasnya suhu udara masih bersaing ketat dengan panas hatinya.

Ingin diperdulikan.

Tidak seperti Haruno Sakura yang selalu mengikutinya dan memperhatikan nya dengan Yamanaka Ino yang selalu agresif dan memperdulikan nya dengan sangat sempurna. Ia ingin seperti itu. Bukan maksud untuk membandingkan sang Yamanaka dengan sosok Hyuuga yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 2 tahun ini.

Bukan dalam arti ia membedakan Hinata dengan Ino—hanya saja kenapa orang lain saja yang notabene tidak pernah ia perdulikan begitu perhatian dengan nya, sementara gadis yang sangat ia harapkan keperdulian nya menjauh begitu saja. Apa ada yang salah dengan harapan nya tersebut?

Matanya melirik kearah kalender yang terpasang di belakang pintu kamarnya.

21 Juli.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Semoga saja gadis itu tengah menyiapkan sesuatu yang berarti untuknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22 Juli**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata memakan cup cakenya dengan tenang. Sementara pakain musim panas yang dikenakan nya malah membuatnya bertambah panas dan berkeringat. Dehidrasi mungkin akan terhindari akibat cairan yang cukup—tapi pikiran nya seolah tidak terpenuhi saat melirik kembali kalender yang terpasang di pintu kulkas.

Gerakan tangan nya terhenti. Matanya kembali memutar. Mengingat hal terlupakan yang dilaluinya—namun tetap saja, ia melupakan apa itu.

_Drrtt_

_Drrtt_

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar—membuat suapan pada mulutnya kembali terhenti. Matanya yang kelabu melirik kearah layar yang menampilkan nama Sasuke dengan gambar Love sebagai Screen nya. Tangan nya kemudian menaruh cake yang tidak terlalu manis itu. Senyum tipisnya terukir dengan indah. Email dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya cukup untuk membuat dadanya berdebar meski tidak terlalu karena rasa jengah yang melandanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senyumnya terukir dengan manis ketika melirik kearah kalender yang tidak jauh darinya. Ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah begitu saja. Bukan dengan hari ini, melainkan esok. Hari penting yang pastinya akan bersejarah. Mengingat kembali tentang esok—mengira dengan kado yang akan diberikan dengan spesial oleh kekasihnya esok. Seberapa bahagianya dan bagaimana ucapan bahagia yang besok akan diberikan oleh gadis itu nanti.

Tangan nya mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Mengutak atiknya dengan cepat. Matanya kemudian mendelik, sementara luapan kebahagiaan begitu terpancar dari tatapan matanya yang terbiasa dingin. Pemuda Uchiha itu merasa bahagia. Bahagia tidak berarti harus berlari-lari, meloncat dan berteriak girang bukan? Sesuatu yang maintream yang sudah terjadi disekelilingnya. Bukan tipe Uchiha untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

Para Uchiha hanya diam, tersenyum tipis dan memendam semuanya dalam hati. Terkesan sok cool memang, tapi para Uchiha terbiasa menjaga imagenya dihadapan semua khalayak ataupun ketika sendiri. Mereka monoton dan terlalu kaku. Namun hal itulah yang membuat ciri untuk mereka sendiri.

Sasuke mengutak-atik ponselnya. Memberikan kata demi kata ke dalam layar disana dengan kalimat sederhana membentuk untaian kata yang mewakili kebahagiaan nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Juli**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketukan jemari di meja itu terhenti begitu mata kelabunya melihat refleksi seorang pria yang memakai pakaian seadanya. Kaos tipis, celana jeans berwarna biru pudar, dan rambut berwarna Raven yang berantakkan seperti biasanya. Kehadiran nya mengundang pekikan antusias dan teriakan membahana di cafe yang tengah ia datangi. Aura datar yang selalu menyertainya membuat sang gadis tersenyum tipis untuk membalasnya.

Tubuhnya sontak berdiri. Satu tangan nya melambai. Ada rasa berbeda yang bergemuruh di dadanya begitu melihat lelaki itu datang menghampirinya. Tidak ada rasa senang yang berlebihan, hanya sekedar rasa bahagia biasa yang bergemuruh memenuhi hatinya. Seakan tersadar dari lamunan nya karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari pria itu—dengan agak canggung dia membalasnya. Memendamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang lelaki itu.

Tidak ada rona merah yang menjalar kali ini. Hanya ada perasaan asing yang mendadak hampa dengan semua ini. Bukan maksud untuk mengatakan kalau ia tidak bahagia dengan kedatangan pria itu, hanya saja gelombang elektromagetik yang dihasilkan oleh pria itu bahkan tidak mampu untuk membuatnya menyatu seperti magnet.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukan nya. Tatapan mata Onyxnya masih saja datar. Pipinya yang tirus terasa dingin saat jemari mungil itu merangkum pipi tirus kekasihnya. Tidak ada rona merah yang menjalar ketika ia melakukan itu. Bukan dalam artian asing juga, hanya saja cukup aneh mengingat bahwa mungkin ia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Tidak ada lagi rasa malu yang berlebihan ketika dekat dengan lelaki itu. Tidak ada.

Senyum pemuda itu terukir dengan manis. Sementara kepalanya memaling. Menoleh kearah meja tempat dimana gadis itu duduk dengan nyaman untuk menunggu dirinya yang akan datang. Raut wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, sebelum senyum canggungnya menghapus itu semua.

"Kau tidak membawa apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat gadis bermata kelabu bernama Hinata tertegun. Bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Memangnya apa yang akan ia bawa? Oleh-oleh? Buah tangan? Atau apa? Semua yang dikatakan oleh pria itu ambigu. Membuat kedua alisnya menyatu dengan rasa heran yang menjalar.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha itu kembali berwajah datar. Ada perasaan kecewa yang kembali berkecamuk di dadanya. Sesuatu yang terasa sesak ketika mengingatnya. Bertemu dengan gadis itu yang hanya bertangan kosong. Bukan nya mengharapkan sekedar kado, hanya saja kenapa gadis itu terasa tidak peka untuk sekedar mengingat hari lahirnya? Hanya satu tahun sekali—kenapa tidak ingat? Sebegitu sibukkah dengan hari kemarin sehingga tidak dapat menyiapkan apapun?

Mencoba berpikir positif, dia kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban tersendiri untuknya. Bagai dipukul oleh godam besar yang tidak terlihat—nyeri yang dirasakan nya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak lagi diperdulikan.

"Etoo—gomene Sasuke-kun—tapi—tapi apakah ada yang aku lupakan?"

Perkataan dengan nada tidak bersalah itu menghujamnya. Rasa kecewa kembali membuatnya terpekur. Bahkan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak tau tentang kelahiran nya. Tidak ada yang melupakan kelahiran nya saat ini. Seperti Ino dan Sakura—tepat tengah malam mereka berdua memberikan ucapan selama ulang tahun dengan kata-kata panjang dan lebar mereka. Meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun pemuda itu membalasnya. Dan sekarang—kekasihnya bahkan melupakan ulang tahun nya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang berantakkan. Matanya kemudian memandang mata kelabu gadis yang berada di depan nya.

"Tidak ada. Aku—aku pikir kita harus putus."

Gadis itu terdiam. Hanya bisa memandang lelaki di depan nya dalam-dalam. Ada kilatan tidak percaya yang menjalar di matanya begitu lelaki itu berkata dengan mudahnya. Ada rasa sesak yang ikut andil dalam hatinya yang terasa mulai kacau. Meski ia bukan aktris profesional yang dapat mengubah ekspresi dengan mudahnya—ia cukup paham dengan ekspresi yang sekarang tengah tertera di wajahnya. Senyum tipis dengan wajah tenang yang membuat pemuda itu tercekat melihatnya.

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun bukan? Kini kau juga telah memutuskan nya."

"Ya... aku telah memutuskan nya."

Setelah itu sang Uchiha tertawa ringan. Menertawakan kebodohan nya yang akhirnya mengubah hubungan nya dengan Hinata menjadi kacau—seperti sekarang. Seperti seseorang yang linglung. Bukan maksud untuk mencela, hanya saja sikap pasrah yang selalu gadis itu lontarkan tanpa argumen lebih membuatnya sesak.

Seolah gadis itu memang dengan senang hati lepas darinya.

Membuatnya tercekat dalam ucapan nya sendiri.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangguk. Mencoba mengerti meski dalam hati sesak tetap menjalar. Tidak dapat ditolelir meski logika selalu mengatakan bahwa inilah yang terbaik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Uchiha muda itu kembali mengangguk. Pasrah dengan apa yang menjadi jalan nya. "Aku akan menghubungimu sesekali. Kita tetap jadi teman, ingat." Lalu pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke itu tersenyum. Senyum getir yang memuakkan.

Sang Hyuuga muda ikut mengangguk.

"Y-ya... aku juga akan menghubungimu sesekali." Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan alamiah meski dalam hati ada ganjalan yang tidak mengenakkan dan selalu menerpanya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Ravennya sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Mata Ashita—"

Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian berbalik. Mengantongi kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku celana Jeansnya sementara kepalanya tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah tampan nya yang diselimuti kekecewaan. Rasa sesak yang kini didapatnya membuat senyum yang sedari tadi ia pajang luntur. Harapan bahagia untuk akhir ini berakhir buruk.

Hari lahir yang seharusnya menjadi awal kebahagiaan nya malah menjadi sengsara. Sesak yang terurai di hatinya membuatnya benar-benar merasa menderita. Bukan maksud untuk melankonis, hanya saja rasa yang kini telah menyelimutinya seolah menjadi harapan buruk untuk perasaan nya.

...

Hinata memegangi dadanya sendiri. Matanya menatap keluar kaca transparan yang membatasinya dari luar arah cafe. Mata kelabunya berbayang. Siap menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Meski ia bukan gadis cengeng yang selalu menangis ketika ada masalah—ia juga bukan gadis kuat seperti wonder women yang bisa menahan semua sakit yang terasa berat di dadanya. Rasa sesak itu benar-benar membuatnya terasa menderita.

Seolah ia melupakan hari penting yang bersejarah—membuatnya benar-benar terasa bersalah.

Bibirnya bergetar. Meski ia tidak menangis—hatinya menjerit terluka saat ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karena komunikasi dan saling mengatakan apa yang mengganjal di hati masing-masing individu itu penting dalam setiap hubungan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
